


An Unexpected Encounter

by raunchygatr



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Some angst, this is really ooc but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: While escaping danger, Waylon finds himself running into Miles Upshur, and an unexpected turn of events occur.





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and will burn with it. This was written like 4 months ago but I figured I'd post it here anyway just for the heck of it. It's kinda sloppily written and probably extremely ooc but I mean..it's smut written for the sake of being smut, what do you expect?

Waylon limped as quickly as his injured leg would allow down the dark hallway. He discovered an open room and promptly lunged through the doorway, shutting the door behind him in the process. He collapsed to the floor as pain and exhaustion overwhelmed him. He had to rest, if only for a moment. He knew that in this dark room he’d be safe for at least a minute or two.  
 _You can rest, Waylon,_ He told himself. _You can sit down and rest, but do not fall asleep. Whatever you do, you have to stay awake…_

–

The sound of a door swinging wildly open and then slamming shut jolted Waylon back into conciousness. _Fuck…fuck! I fell asleep. How long-_ his own thoughts were interrupted when he felt somebody trip over him and tumble to the floor.

“Fuck!” The voice of the unknown person yelled. In the darkness, Waylon suddenly saw the light of a camera flicker on. _Shit, did this person steal my camera?_ He quickly searched the ground around him and found his own camera. He lifted it up and promptly switched the night-vision function on. He was met with the sight of another man sitting a few feet away from him, holding a similar camera up to his face.

“What…the hell?” Those were the only words Waylon could muster. He couldn’t understand what he was seeing. The man wasn’t wearing Murkoff security or scientist clothing, but he also was clearly not a patient. He sat completely motionless, obviously equally as confused as Waylon was.  
After what felt like forever, the man finally spoke. “Y-you’re…not one of the others?”  
“No,” Waylon quietly replied. “And you’re…you’re definitely not from here.” It suddenly clicked in Waylon’s mind. “H-holy shit…Miles? Miles Upshur?”  
“Wh-? How the fuck?” The stranger’s voice asked.  
“I’m…the one who sent the email. You actually…came here,” tears started to sting Waylon’s eyes as he realised the seriousness of the situation. He had brought this innocent man to his death by sending that email.  
“Oh god…yeah. Yeah I’m Miles,” Miles responded, relaxing a bit after realising Waylon was no threat. Waylon likewise relaxed.

Their peace was soon ended by the sound of the door being pounded on. “Shit!” Miles shouted, scrambling to his feet. “We have to go, now!” He reached out his hand to help Waylon to his feet. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he grunted as he stood up, wincing as pain surged through his injured leg.  
Moments later, they heard a loud crack as the door was broken down. The two frantically searched the room for another exit or a place to hide. “There!” Miles pointed towards the far wall at the entrance to an air vent. He took off towards it and Waylon followed closely behind.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,_ Waylon’s thoughts were a complete blur as he struggled to climb into the vent and scramble through it. He almost didn’t even realize when he reached the entrance to the other side and dropped to the floor. He looked up to see Miles pushing a heavy cabinet in front of the door. Once he finished, he leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. “Okay,” he said with a loud sigh. “We should be safe for a while now.” After a few heavy breaths, Miles looked at Waylon and gave him a small grin. “So yeah, I’m Miles Upshur. I don’t believe I caught your name?”

“O-oh,” Waylon didn’t want to stand, so he awkwardly shuffled towards Miles until he was sitting next to him. “Waylon. Waylon Park.” He reached his hand out, inviting a handshake. Miles grabbed Waylon’s hand and gave it a tired shake. Waylon flinched and pulled his hand away when he noticed the injury on Miles’ hand.  
“H-holy fucking shit, your finger-! Are you okay?”  
“Oh,” Miles solemly lifted his hands towards his face. “Yeah, those motherfuckers got me pretty good, huh?” Waylon felt himself tear up again as he saw that not just the one hand, but both of his hands had a finger missing.  
“O-oh my god. Oh my god, I’m so…” Waylon’s voice trailed off and was overcome with small sobs.  
“Whoa, hey,” Miles tried to sound as comforting as he could. “You okay?”  
“Th-this is my fault. I shouldn’t have sent you here…y-you didn’t deserve this! I’m sorry…I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Waylon’s body shuddered violently as he sobbed between his words. He didn’t even realise it, but he was now leaning against Miles’ shoulder.  
“Hey hey hey,” Miles said gently, wrapping his arms around Waylon in a somewhat awkward manner. “It’s not your fault that these people are fucking psychopaths. You’re just as much of a victim as I am. Hell, even the patients trying to hurt us are victims here.” His words seemed to be in vain though, as Waylon just kept mumbling apologies between choked sobs.

Miles tried his best to comfort the broken man. Bringing him closer to his own body and rubbing his back in small, circular motions. “Come on, it’s okay. You gotta pull yourself together. We gotta get outta here. But we can’t do that unless you calm down, okay? We’ve clearly both been through hell, but we’re still alive, right? We can make it out of this no problem.”  
Waylon’s sobs gradually slowed down to sniffs and whimpers and Miles continued to comfort him. Waylon couldn’t help himself when he brought himself closer to Miles. He was so afraid, so scarred by they events that had occured up until this point that he longed for any affection he could get. He felt Miles’ arms tighten slightly around him, pulling him towards his lap. As their bodies got closer together, Waylon suddenly felt a warm tingle in his crotch. “A-ah…” a quiet moan escaped his lips.  
“Oh my god, dude,” Miles said, an amused smile forming on his face.  
Waylon’s face flushed bright red as he realized what was happening. “Shit! Oh fuck, I’m sorry! A-all this adrenaline…must have-” he stopped mid-sentence when he felt Miles plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Hey, it’s okay man. It’s been a crazy day for both of us. Maybe we should just…” Miles’ hand started running down Waylon’s torso, stopping at the slight bulge between his legs, “go with it. We’ve secured the room, so we should be safe for quite some time now. Might as well take a break from all the stress, you know?”  
“Uhmm,” Waylon muttered as Miles started pushing him towards the floor. “I mean, fuck…why not?” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. But he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want this.

“Well then.” Miles wasted no more time. He pushed Waylon all the way onto the floor and straddled him. Waylon squirmed slightly beneath him as his jumpsuit was quickly removed from his body. Miles leaned down and began planting kisses on Waylon’s forehead, moving down his face until he reached his lips. He pressed his hips against Waylon’s as their lips locked in a deep kiss. Waylon let out a soft whimper as Miles started to grind his hips firmly against his. This continued for a few moments longer before Miles broke the kiss and reached down to unbuckle his belt. He slipped his pants and boxers off stroked the length of his growing erection a few times. He then spat onto his finger and started rubbing Waylon’s entrance.

“Hhnn…” Waylon groaned as he felt a finger enter him. Miles started out slowly sliding his finger in and out, then rapidly picked up the pace as he inserted a second finger.  
“Sh-shit,” he gasped when he felt the second finger push in. He rocked himself slightly against Miles’ motions, his whines growing louder as he was continually stretched open.  
A few more moments passed before Miles’ fingers retreated and he lined himself up with Waylon’s entrance. He let out a grunt as he pushed himself inside. “Ngh, fuck,” he growled.  
“Aah!” Waylon gasped sharply at the harsh entry. Before he could even recover from the initial shock Miles started thrusting. “Oh, oh god…fuck,” he whimpered with each thrust. His sounds were muffled when Miles kissed him again.  
“Hmn, ahh,” Miles pulled away to take heavy breaths in between each kiss. “God…you feel so good, Waylon.”  
“Mm…M-Miles…” Waylon hummed as his body became overcome with pure pleasure. He pressed himself against Miles’ thrusts as hard as he could. He could already feel himself getting close to cumming. “I…I’m getting…I’m gon..na-hhAAAH-!” his hips bucked upwards and his entire body shivered violently as his orgasm suddenly overtook him. He then let out several loud whimpers as Miles started thrusting even deeper into him. “Ghh…god…wait,” he cried, his entire body hypersensitive after climaxing.  
“Aaah, h-hang in there,” Miles panted. “I’m…almost there.” He started thrusting harder, his breaths becoming pleasured growls as he grew closer to finishing. “Fuck…fuck…nnhg-AAH!” With one final, deep thrust, Miles came inside Waylon. Waylon’s vision became blurry and all thoughts in his brain became nothing but red hot pleasure as he felt Miles fill him.

“Hh…ssshit…” Waylon whispered. The last thing he remembered was feeling Miles curl up beside him before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
